<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Jitters by eugeneismyqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644783">Wedding Jitters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeneismyqueen/pseuds/eugeneismyqueen'>eugeneismyqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Wedding Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugeneismyqueen/pseuds/eugeneismyqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Eugene is nervous before his wedding ceremony and his mom is alive and comes to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Jitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugene was terrified. More scared than he had ever been in his life. He had wanted this day to come for so damn long and now he had… cold feet? Jitters, perhaps. He sank heavily into the nearest armchair, dragging a hand down his face. His jacket was unbuttoned and the white and gold sash from his father was gripped in his other hand. He felt like crying, he was so scared. Eugene Fitzherbert had never been this afraid in his life. </p>
<p>A soft knock sounded at the door. </p>
<p>“I won’t see anyone,” Eugene replied harshly, trying to cover the sob he was about to choke on. </p>
<p>“It’s only me, sweetheart.” the soft voice at the door instantly had a calming effect over him. </p>
<p>	“Mom,” he breathed. Helena poked her head through the door, her warm gaze surveying her son. Although he had not known her as his mother for long, he loved her fiercely. She was exactly everything he imagined his mother would be. Her long, flowing, mahogany hair swayed with her step. She was slender and delicate, yet he’d witnessed her command and shape his father, Edmund, like putty in her hand. She was a queen, no doubt about it.</p>
<p>“I thought I’d stop by and check on you, the ceremony will be starting soon.” Although Helena had not been reacquainted with her son for much longer than two years, he was her boy and she could read him like an open book. She drew near, kneeling down next to him, never mind her nice dress, her baby needed her. Helena gently laid a hand over Eugene’s fist in his lap, gripping his gift from Edmund. “Tell me what’s wrong sweetheart.”</p>
<p>“I’m just so scared, mom. I just. What if I disappoint Rapunzel? Fail her. I could never live with myself if I hurt her.” He was all but crying now, hating how vulnerable and scared he was on the happiest day of his life. But he just wanted to get it all right and be Rapunzel’s perfect man. </p>
<p>“Eugene, honey. Rapunzel loves you.” Helena’s fingertips gently stroked his cheek, brushing wisps of hair from his eyes before the hairs fell forward again. </p>
<p>“And I love her. More than anything.”</p>
<p>“Well you are going to prove it to her and marry her today. It’s just wedding jitters, both your father and I felt the same way the day of our wedding. It’s nerves, my love.” She took both of his hands into hers. He slid from the chair, joining her on the ground and embraced his mother. </p>
<p>“I could never walk away from Rapunzel. I just want to be everything she needs.” Eugene’s voice was muffled in his mom’s shoulder. She fluffed his hair.</p>
<p>“You already are. Rapunzel saved you, she made you a better man. You are stronger together. You and Rapunzel will face hardships, such is the way of marriage. But never ever doubt your worthiness for her. You are so strong, my love. I have never seen a love more powerful than your love for Rapunzel.”</p>
<p>She was right. She always was. He and Rapunzel were an unstoppable force. Together, they could defeat anything. She was his queen and he was her Captain. He loved her more than anyone.</p>
<p>“I love you, mom.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Eugene. Now come, we must get you straightened up. A groom cannot be late to his own wedding or make an excited bride wait any longer.” She stood and offered a hand to her son. Eugene got to his feet and buttoned his jacket. Helena dusted invisible lint from his shoulders and slid his sash over his head. </p>
<p>She sighed, tears gathering in her eyes. “You look so handsome, son.” </p>
<p>He chuckled, feeling much more like himself, but still bashful for his mom to have seen him so vulnerable. Excitement was clawing up through his stomach and his chest, quickening his heart rate.</p>
<p>“Let’s go get to my wedding,” he said, offering an arm out to his mom. “I’m about to marry the best girl in the world.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really love exploring Fitzmom's character. It's a real shame we never got to meet her, but I just know it wouldn't have taken Eugene nearly as long to warm up to her as he did to Edmund (he would've fallen in love with his mom on the spot, she's just that awesome). I also love how everyone in the fandom has different headcanon's about her name, it's just so fun!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>